


Perdido y Encontrado

by Physis



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, escena perdida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physis/pseuds/Physis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el primer viaje de la familia Yagami al extranjero, Light se separa de su familia. Afortunadamente, encuentra otro niño que puede hablar japonés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido y Encontrado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludra-Jenova](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ludra-Jenova).



> Escrito para Ludra-Jenova, por el fic fest de Wandering Spirits: Dranzer.

Elle había predicho varias cosas para ese día y todas habían resultado ciertas.

La noche anterior había colocado toda su ropa de invierno en la cama, analizando cuidadosamente cuál le permitiría mantenerse caliente y, al mismo tiempo, todavía le permitiría mover las extremidades. Watari se le había quedado mirando largo rato, como debatiéndose entre detenerlo o permitirle seguir con su selección. Watari era muy amable —quizás demasiado, en opinión de Elle— y al final había parecido ganarle su corazón. En el tono más amable que tenía —y que regularmente usaba cuando consideraba que Elle estaba siendo particularmente necio— le había dicho, “no creo que sea necesario todo ésto, hemos tenido un buen clima últimamente.” Pero Elle, que tenía un carácter bastante fuerte para un niño de su edad, había insistido en hacerlo, opinara lo que opinara Watari.

Y había hecho bien, porque ese día hacía frío suficiente para congelarle la nariz.

(Bueno, no. La temperatura necesaria para provocar hipotermia lo suficientemente severa como para causar gangrena era mucho más baja que los dos grados centígrados que experimentaba Londres ese día. Pero, aún así, era suficiente para ameritar la pesada bufanda que se enrolló Elle al cuello antes de salir.)

También había predicho que Watari lo llevaría en una de ésas excursiones porque, como otras tantas veces, se lo había quedando mirando largamente cuando creía que Elle no estaba poniendo demasiada atención y había algo suave y preocupado y triste en la forma en que le hablaba.

(Elle sabía, con mucha, mucha certeza, que Watari odiaba tener que llevarlo consigo. Suponía que era por su edad, por la creencia de que no debía exponer a un niño a ese tipo de cosas, que podía perturbarlo. Aunque Elle solía decirse que era tonto por parte de Watari porque era obvio que Elle era de mucha ayuda y cada vez que asistía ayudaba a atrapar algún criminal, sabía internamente que a él tampoco le debería de gustar ir. Que escuchar narraciones sobre asesinatos y ver fotografías de cadáveres debería de perturbarlo. Pero no era así, y Elle trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso. Era inútil y no le ayudaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Elle.)

Y por la forma en que Watari limpiaba continuamente sus lentes con el pañuelo blanco que se guardaba en el bolsillo, supuso que el crimen en cuestión sería particularmente difícil. Quizás algo espeluznante. Eso también sugería que el viaje de vuelta sería hecho en silencio y que Watari se limitaría a mirarlo de reojo por un par de días —el número exacto dependería de cuán difícil fuera el caso.

Eso, además, significaba una parada en un café en el centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar bastante pequeño y, aunque se encontraba cerca de algunos puntos turísticos, no era el tipo de lugar que solían visitar los turistas —o cualquier persona, en realidad. El café tenía un modesto grupo de regulares —varios jubilados, algunas amas de casa y unos cuantos empleados que calificaban el pub más cercano como “demasiado ruidoso”— y nada más. No era demasiado difícil adivinar porqué Watari prefería dejarlo ahí: era un lugar tranquilo donde todo mundo se conocía y un extraño sería notado inmediatamente y la clientela creía que Watari era un abuelo dejando a su nieto disfrutar de algo dulce mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos en el centro. Si Elle tuviera otro tipo de personalidad, mucho más extrovertido, sabría que los adultos le hubieran adoptado inmediatamente. Pero Elle no era así y los adultos simplemente se limitaban a mirar en su dirección de vez en cuando para saber que estaba bien. A Elle le gustaba mucho ir ahí. Hacían un pastel de chocolate delicioso.

Aunque, Elle había predicho que el especial del día no sería pastel de chocolate sino strawberry cheesecake, que a Elle también le gustaba bastante. Sobre todo porque el dueño solía darle una o dos fresas más.

También había adivinado qué regulares estarían ahí ese día, al menos la mayoría. Había un par de ellos a los que Elle no había visto con frecuencia y sobre quienes necesitaba más información para poder saber qué días iban y cuál sería su orden.

El caso había sido asqueroso y algunas de las fotografías habían sido tan explícitas que habían provocado que uno de los investigadores vomitara sobre el piso de la oficina y que Watari pidiera que se las llevaran, para que Elle no tuviera que verlas. Sin embargo, Elle las sujetó de los extremos antes de que lo hicieran y se las quedó mirando fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Señaló algunas cosas que los investigadores habían pasado por alto y después, cuando le pareció que los adultos pudieron ligar algunas de sus observaciones con otros datos del caso que no habían compartido con él, Watari lo tomó de la mano, lo subió al coche y se dirigieron al café, donde lo dejó con las instrucciones de siempre: “pórtate bien, ten cuidado, ordena lo que quieras y quédate aquí hasta que vuelva.”

Todo había sucedido de acuerdo a las predicciones de Elle. Ahora se encontraba en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, con una rebanada de cheesecake, esperando una tetera de té negro.

Lo que Elle no pudo haber predicho de ninguna manera era el par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Era un niño de unos cinco o seis años y, aunque Elle únicamente podía verle los ojos y el cabello castaño, extranjero. Un turista. Y la ausencia de adultos a su alrededor podía significar solo una cosa: un turista perdido.

Extraviado, quizás, sería una mejor palabra, penso Elle. Finalmente, tomando en cuenta la edad del niño, la culpa, seguramente, recaería en las personas encargadas de cuidarlo.

Se quedaron mirando por un par de minutos hasta que, repentinamente, el niño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Elle era demasiado perspicaz como para pretender que el niño simplemente había perdido interés en él.

Unos segundos después, la puerta rechinó escandalosamente y miró al niño entrar.

No fue el único que lo hizo. La mayoría de los regulares habían volteado la mirada instintivamente hacia la puerta y, al encontrarse únicamente con un niño pequeño, siguieron al pequeño visitante con la mirada.

Justo hacia el frente de la mesa de Elle.

El niño se lo quedó mirando otro tanto, pero ésta vez parecía mucho más nervioso. Como si tratara de decidir algo y simplemente no pudiera hacerlo.

Unos instantes después, frunció el ceño decidido y se quitó la bufanda que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

—Hola —dijo en japonés, enunciando cada sílaba claramente.

En ese momento, su respeto por el niño se elevó considerablemente. Era un niño, estaba de viaje, se encontraba perdido y, de alguna forma, había concluído que las posibilidades de que Elle supiera japonés eran altas. Pero no era seguro, por lo cual, pronunció todo claramente. Probablemente lo creía hijo de inmigrantes japoneses o que alguno de sus padres lo era, aunque eso no significaba que conociera el idioma, o que lo conociera lo suficiente como para entablar conversación. Elle estaba consciente de sus rasgos ligeramente orientales y supuso que de encontrarse en el lugar del niño hubiera llegado a conclusiones similares.

Ahora que lo veía claramente, podía ver que la bufanda que llevaba al cuello había sido tejida a mano. Sus zapatos todavía se encontraban bastante limpios, así que no podía venir de muy lejos. Tenía algunas manchas en la chamarra, aunque su apariencia era bastante pulcra y eso sugería un hermanito o una hermanita. Dos niños, una madre y… seguramente un padre, porque era fácil suponer que venían en familia. Eran los primeros días del año. Seguramente eran sus vacaciones de invierno.

—Hola —respondió Elle en japonés también, aunque su enunciación era más fluida, para que el niño entendiera que Elle podía hablar el idioma—. ¿Hace cuánto que te separaste de tus padres?

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron. Luego, miró su reloj —de manecillas, pudo ver Elle con aprobación— y después de unos segundos, contestó,

—Una hora quince minutos. Y me llamo Raito.

Podía sentir las miradas del resto de los clientes sobre ellos. Pero, aún más importante, podía sentir la mirada del niño —Raito— sobre su pastel.

Eso no le gustaba demasiado.

Pero Watari siempre insistía en que tenía que ser más sociable y… bueno. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle el nombre al niño, aunque para ser sincero, en ese momento lo consideró inconsecuente. Si hubiera sido hijo de alguien importante, traería un guardaespaldas cuidándole hasta la respiración y, además, las ropas de Raito no indicaban una posición económica importante. Parecía, más bien, que era parte de una familia de clase media. Seguramente la madre se quedaba en casa, por lo que sugería la bufanda y la presencia de un hermanito, y el padre trabajaba. Que se encontraran en el extranjero sugería un aumento o un ascenso del padre en el trabajo.

—Siéntate.

Raito tuvo algunos problemas para subirse —los bancos eran bastante altos— pero después de un par de intentos al fin lo logró. Elle llamó al mesero y le pidió que le trajeran otra taza.

El mesero le preguntó sobre el niño.

—Está perdido. Sus padres son turistas japoneses. Ha caminado bastante y supongo que está bastante lejos de sus padres ahora. Regresar al lugar de donde se ha perdido, aunque lo recordara, sería inútil. Seguramente ya comenzaron a buscarlo y están bastante lejos de ahí. Trataré de preguntarle algo más.

Una vez que el mesero estuvo satisfecho, prometió regresar con la tetera. Raito se les había quedado mirando fijamente, aunque era obvio que no entendió ni una sola palabra. Cuando el mesero volvió, además, trajo otra rebanada de cheesecake con dos fresas de más, y lo colocó frente a Raito, quien lo miró dudoso y luego miró a Elle, quién rápidamente identificó el gesto. Era un niño perdido y se habían compadecido de él. Cualquiera habría notado la forma en que había estado mirando el pastel de Elle. Y, además, era algo que Elle no había pedido, aunque eso no podía saberlo Raito.

—Te lo están invitando.

Raito se volteó hacia el mesero y le sonrió brillantemente. Después, miró hacia la barra, cruzó la mirada con el dueño y le dio una sonrisa igual de agradecida. Con ese pequeño gesto, los dos hombres —y todos los clientes que miraban su conversación de reojo— habían quedado encantados. Elle pudo notar que algunas miradas de fascinación también eran hacia él; suponía que no se habían imaginado que pudiera hablar otro idioma por su edad. Para distraer un poco la atención de los demás, se concentró en Raito.

—¿Leche?

Raito negó con la cabeza, algo confundido. Así que Elle sirvió la taza completa y la acercó a Raito, quien le dio un sorbo pequeño.

—Sabe raro —dijo arrugando la nariz.  
—No le pusiste azúcar —contestó Elle, obligándose a señalar lo obvio.  
—Dije que sabía raro, no le hacía falta azúcar. ¿Qué té es?  
—English breakfast —respondió automáticamente. Y luego, aclaró—: Es un tipo de mezcla de té negro.  
—Mi mamá dice que el té negro se hace de la misma hoja que el té verde, pero que es un proceso distinto —murmuró.

En ese momento, Raito se escuchó tan pequeño como era. Elle era huérfano, pero suponía que era normal que en los momentos de duda, Raito se refugiara en los recuerdos que tenía de su madre.

—También se puede hacer té rojo de esa misma hoja —añadió Elle.

Raito comenzó a picar su rebanada de cheesecake, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado en ella en estos momentos. Light también empezó a comer su porción, en caso de que Light se terminara la suya antes y decidiera que quería un poco más. No quería compartir.

Cuando solo quedaban las fresas, decidió prepararse otra taza de té. Se sirvió algo de leche, terminó de llenar su taza con té y luego le agregó varias cucharadas de azúcar, que intentó disolver con la cucharita. Sabía que era imposible disolver toda esa azúcar, pero disfrutaba del asiento que se hacía al fondo de la taza. Los últimos tragos eran parecidos a tomar miel sabor té. O algo por el estilo.

—Eso no es bueno —amonestó Raito.  
—Tampoco es bueno separarte de tus padres y perderte —contestó Elle. Si iban a hablar de malos hábitos, no solo serían los de él.

Raito se movió en su silla, bastante incómodo. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrado a que le señalaran sus errores. Viéndolo bien, parecía el tipo de niño que le caía bien a todas sus maestras. Seguramente era así y eso había creado algo de arrogancia en él, por más pequeño que fuera. Se había acabado su pastel, pero las fresas seguían intactas.

—¿Las quieres? —señaló con el tenedor.

Bueno, quizás se merece ser algo arrogante, pensó Elle. Raito había notado lo mucho que Elle disfrutó las fresas y, también, que su último comentario no había sido apreciado. Era un gesto de paz y que Raito, a pesar de su corta edad, pudiera hacer algo así, indicaba que en un futuro tendría muchas más habilidades sociales de las que Elle podría esperar de sí mismo. Un día, tendría al mundo comiendo de su mano, justo como tenía a clientes y empleados cautivados con su presencia.

Eso era vagamente perturbador.

Pero no lo suficiente como para que Elle rechazara las fresas. Asintió y Raito deslizó el platito hacia él.

Normalmente las hubiera revolcado en azúcar, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Sería hacer enfadar más a Raito y eso no lograría nada.

—¿Sabes en qué hotel estás?  
—El be… be… best west. Algo así.  
—¿El Best Western? —preguntó Elle. La pronunciación de Raito no era muy buena, y era mejor aclarar. Cuando Raito asintió, Elle continuó—: ¿Podrías decirme qué había alrededor del hotel?

Raito se lo pensó un poco, frunciendo el ceño en el gesto que Elle había identificado era parte frustración, parte concentración.

—Había un restaurante, creo. No reconocí muchas cosas —dijo sonrojado.

Eso no le servía de nada. Había varios hoteles Best Western en Londres y Elle solo conocía dos. Él tampoco iba mucho a Londres y se sintió algo inútil. Por si fuera poco, según sus cálculos, todavía faltaban al menos dos horas para que Watari lo recogiera. Normalmente leería el periódico y algunas de las revistas en el estante de la cafetería, pero no podía hacer eso cuando había un niño perdido.

—¿Qué lugar habían visitado?  
—Íbamos en un tour, pero la persona que nos estaba explicando no hablaba japonés. No entendí nada.

El sonrojo de Raito se había profundizado aún más y parecía bastante apenado. Elle supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a ignorar muchas cosas.

—¿Sabes el nombre completo de tus padres?  
—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Raito ligeramente enfadado.

Bueno, quizás podrían llamar a la embajada y ahí lo ayudarían. Eso sería lo más eficiente, aunque no le sentaba bien dejar solo a un niño tan pequeño.

—Podríamos llamar a la embajada —sugirió Elle—. Ellos podrían ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres.  
—Mejor no —masculló Raito.  
—Ellos también hablan japonés y te ayudarán —explicó—. Seguramente tienen un protocolo a seguir en casos como el tuyo. Es un incidente internacional.

Raito se le quedó mirando un rato, como analizando sus palabras y Elle se preguntó si estaba confundiendo a Raito. No se había molestado en simplificar demasiado las cosas ni se había mordido la lengua para evitar decir algo, por su impresión de Raito. Era difícil encontrar niños que eran brillantes y que, además, pudieran hablan de algo más que algunos programas de televisión y el juego de moda en el patio, incluso en Wammy’s. Por eso, en algún momento, Elle había olvidado que Raito era, al menos, cinco años menor que él.

Sin embargo, Raito aún era bastante pequeño y era difícil no darse cuenta cuando jugaba nerviosamente con uno de los extremos de su bufanda.

Quizás era precisamente eso lo que había hecho que confiara en Elle, a pesar de que Elle no era el tipo de niño (o pre-adolescente, como le gustaba llamarle Watari cuando lo quería hacer enojar) en el que se confiara a primera vista. Elle —a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había visto— aún era un niño (o, por lo menos, aún se veía como un niño).

Raito debía vivir en un mundo no tan protegido y saber que algunos adultos eran malos. Por eso había confiado en Elle, otro niño, porque era mucho más seguro que confiar en algún adulto. Sin embargo, no mostraba señales visibles de abuso, ni cualquiera de los comportamientos que podrían señalarlo.

—¿En qué trabaja tu padre?  
—Es policía. Lo acaban de ascender —contestó Raito, con una nota de orgullo en su voz.

La boca de Elle se curvó ligeramente en satisfacción. La respuesta de Raito simplemente le había confirmado muchas de sus sospechas.

—Si tu padre es policía, sabe cómo actuar en casos de niños perdidos y seguramente fue a la estación a pedir ayuda.

El rostro de Raito se iluminó y Elle pudo sentir simpatía por él. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía descubrir algo que parecía demasiado obvio, pero era brillante en su sencillez.

—Hay una estación de policía a tres cuadras —dijo Elle—. Y un policía en la esquina que podría acompañarte. Le podría escribir una nota en inglés para que puedan ayudarte.

Y de repente, Raito no parecía tan feliz de haberse dado cuenta de ello. Parecía bastante incómodo, como si no quisiera dejar a Elle. Lo que era bastante desconcertante. Normalmente las personas no podían esperar a escapar de Elle, al menos una vez que habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

Aún más desconcertante era el sentimiento cálido que provocaba en Elle. Se sentía necesario, en formas que no tenían nada que ver con cadáveres o crímenes o analizar los planos de uno de los inventos de Watari.

Era agradable.

Años después, Elle se diría a sí mismo que simplemente hizo lo correcto. Pero la verdad era otra. Quizás, quizás había sabido, de alguna forma, que nunca, jamás, alguien lo necesitaría como Raito lo necesitaba en ese momento. Que nadie volvería a mirarlo así, ni a confiar de forma tan ciega en él.

—Probablemente sea mejor que te acompañe a la estación —dijo Elle, algo nervioso—. Es probable que tengan algunas dudas y no creo que alguno de los policías hable japonés.

Raito se inclinó hacia adelante y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, le sonrió a Elle como nadie le había sonreído en su vida. Como si realmente se alegrara de que estuviera ahí.

Y se dio cuenta que había caído en las pequeñas redes de Raito, como los empleados, como los clientes. Se preguntó por un momento si Raito estaba consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que tenía altas probabilidades de encontrar una respuesta. Prefirió no hacerlo.

—Espérame aquí.

Elle fue a la barra a explicarle al dueño lo que sucedía. Intentó aclarar que volvería pronto y que Watari, como siempre, cubriría sus gastos. Pero el dueño simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso. Que la casa invitaba esta vez, como una pequeña recompensa a su buena acción. Y, por supuesto, que podría volver después de acompañar a Raito.

Una mujer mayor —que siempre pedía té Blue eyes y una pequeña tarta de melaza— se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la estación, para que no fueran solos. Elle explicó que su abuelo —era mejor decir eso que complicar más las cosas— trabajaba diseñando sistemas de seguridas y que era bien conocido por la policía, que seguramente alguien podría contactarlo desde ahí.

Satisfecho, el dueño asintió y, por un momento, pareció que iba a alborotarle el cabello en gesto afectivo. Pero no lo hizo. Elle sabía que no era el tipo de niño que propiciaba esos gestos y estuvo secretamente aliviado de que se detuviera. No sabría cómo reaccionar después.

La mujer —Sra. Matthews, le decía el mesero— le indicó que los esperaría junto a la puerta.

—Iremos a la estación de policía. Esa mujer —señaló Elle—, nos guiará hasta allá.  
—Tampoco eres de aquí, ¿verdad?  
—Vivo en Winchester.

Raito bajó del banco y siguió a Elle, quien se preguntaba porqué le había dicho eso a Raito. No era información que Raito hubiera pedido, ni siquiera que hubiera entendido. Para Raito, Winchester no significaba nada. Seguramente ni siquiera podría pronunciarlo.

Justo al llegar a la puerta, Raito tomó la manija y la abrió inmediatamente, para que pasara la señora. Ella, encantada por el caballeroso gesto en un niño tan pequeño, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

Elle ni siquiera se explicaba para qué lo necesitaban a él, cuando era obvio que Raito podía arreglárselas solo, hablara inglés o no.

Pero entonces, pudo sentir la mano de Raito sujetar la suya. Era pequeña y fría y lo apretaba fuertemente.

Y, por razones que Elle no entendía completamente, apretó su mano también.

Pudo sentir un cambio en Raito. Se había relajado un poco, aunque miraba todo atentamente. Seguramente el haberse perdido una vez en un día le había bastado para no querer repetir la experiencia.

Caminaron algunas calles, pero no dijeron nada durante el trayecto. La mujer iba paso y medio adelante de ellos y volteaba continuamente para verlos. Había algo suave y delicado en la forma que los miraba y sonrió ampliamente cuando bajó la vista y encontró sus manos unidas.

Si Elle fuera otro tipo de niño, uno con más consciencia de sí mismo y su entorno, se hubiera sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero Elle solo podía sentir fascinación por el tipo de confianza que tenía Raito en él.

¿Eran amigos?

Quizás, aunque Elle nunca había tenido uno como para saberlo. Los otros niños en Wammy’s lo consideraban bastante diferente y rara vez se acercaban a él. Watari era… su tutor y aunque era amable con él, no creía que era su amigo. No podía imaginarse a Watari saltando en los charcos con él, ni armando rompecabezas en un día lluvioso.

Aunque sí podía imaginarse haciendo cosas así con Light.

Pero era imposible.

Raito encontraría a su familia, regresaría a Japón y sabía, casi con certeza, que jamás se volverían a ver. Tomando en cuenta la edad de Raito, era bastante probable que en unos años ni siquiera lo recordara. Recordaría haberse perdido y recibir la ayuda de un niño. Pero todas las características que hacían que Elle fuera Elle, se desvanecerían poco a poco y para siempre.

***

Elle no tenía forma alguna de saber que años después se volvería a encontrar con Raito. Ni siquiera que Raito no se llamaba así, sino Light y que únicamente pronunciaba su nombre de tal manera porque tenía problemas pronunciando la letra ‘L’ y su fuerte acento japonés le impedía terminar una palabra de una forma tan cortante como la pronunciación de “Light” lo exigía.

Pero Watari sí lo supo. Había investigado a fondo a la familia de “Raito” y apenas pudo contener su sorpresa al mirar, por primera vez, los rostros que antes solo había visto en fotografías.

Y durante mucho tiempo se preguntó si Elle había hecho alguna conexión entre el pequeño y carismático niño al que había ayudado una fría tarde en Londres y el arrogante y manipulador joven a quien investigaban.

A veces creía que sí. Que esa era la razón por la que Elle parecía mucho más vivo, más audaz, en esa investigación que en ninguna otra. Que las complicadas estrategias y maniobras eran una burda imitación de los juegos infantiles que pudieron haber jugado, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. Que por eso Elle se tardaba tanto en esa investigación, porque deseaba que Light cambiara el rumbo, que reconociera su error, que se detuviera. La memoria de Elle era excepcional y Watari dudaba que hubiera olvidado al pequeño niño que había hecho una impresión tan grande en él.

Pero en otras ocasiones, Watari estaba seguro que Elle no tenía la menor idea de la relación entre Raito y Light. No porque no pudiera hacerla, sino porque prefería no hacerla. Que había mantenido el recuerdo de Raito en la parte de atrás de su mente, como un pequeño tesoro escondido, para evitar mancillarlo con sus nuevas impresiones de alguien tan despiadado como Light.

Lo que ninguno de ellos pudo predecir, era que el niño a quien recordaban tan tiernamente un día los asesinaría de forma tan eficiente y cuidadosa, sin remordimiento alguno.

***

La señora Matthews se despidió de ellos frente a la estación de policía. Los miró entrar y siguió caminando. Elle lo pudo saber por el sonido que hacían sus tacones al alejarse.

Uno de los policías lo reconoció inmediatamente. Elle soltó la mano de Raito y fue hacia él, quien no tardó en informarle que Watari se encontraba en Picadilly, arreglando algunas cosas. Que no se preocupara. Elle no se había preocupado, sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo Watari. Pero el policía no lo sabía y por eso se lo había dicho. Para la mayoría de los policías, Elle era el sobrino de Watari, no otro miembro de la investigación.

Elle aprovechó para informarle sobre Raito y pedirle ayuda. Collins, así se llamaba el policía, rápidamente consultó a otros más.

—Hay un reporte de un niño perdido. Un japonés. ¿Cómo se apellida tu amiguito?

Quiso responderle que Raito no era su amigo, pero eso era poco relevante en esos momentos. Elle estaba seguro que se trataba de Raito —¿cuántos niños japoneses se podían perder en Londres en un día?—, pero sabía que era el protocolo, así que en lugar de enfadarse, se lo preguntó.

—Yagami —contestó Raito tímidamente.  
—Pues no hay duda, es él —sonrió Collins, indicándole a otro policía que confirmara que habían encontrado al niño. Aunque, según Elle, ellos no habían encontrado a nadie. Raito los había encontrado a ellos—. Están en la embajada japonesa. Lo llevaremos hasta allá y todos contentos. Dile a tu amiguito que lo llevaremos en una patrulla, seguramente le gustará.  
—Su padre también es policía.  
—Oh —exclamó Collins algo decepcionado—. Lástima que no habla inglés o podría decirnos cómo se compara una patrulla japonesa a una inglesa, ¿eh?

Elle tradujo rápidamente la información de Collins —a excepción de la comparación de las patrullas— pero lo único que logró es que Raito volviera a tomarle la mano y que le dirigiera una mirada llena de odio —al menos, para un niño pequeño— a Collins.

—Pareces haberle caído bien —dijo Collins, señalando lo obvio—. No intento separarlos todavía —trató de explicar por medio de gestos—. Iremos todos juntos —y luego, dirigiéndose a Elle, preguntó—: ¿A qué no adivinas en dónde está la embajada japonesa?

Elle, que era bastante perspicaz, respondió rápidamente.

—Picadilly.

***

El viaje en patrulla se realizó en silencio. Collins no tardó en darse cuenta que no era buena idea iniciar una conversación. En primer lugar, porque Raito no entendía nada y Elle tenía que estar traduciendo todo. En segundo, porque no le agradaba a Raito y, estaba seguro, aunque Raito le entendiera sus respuestas hubiesen sido monosilábicas de cualquier forma.

Durante todo el trayecto, Raito se negó a soltar la mano de Elle.

Cuando llegaron a la embajada japonesa, Collins se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás, por el lado que se había sentado Raito.

—Ya llegamos. Ahora sí, despídanse.

Raito no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Eh… iré a checar con el guardia.

Elle se dio cuenta de lo que Collins intentaba hacer. Así que supuso que debía despedirse de Raito, aunque no tenía idea de qué decir. Afortunadamente, Raito sí la tenía.

—Gracias —dijo Raito, inclinándose profundamente. Y después de pensárselo un poco, agregó—: Cuando sea grande, me casaré contigo.

Elle, sin pensárselo, respondió,

—Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo.

Raito le miró como si Elle fuera el niño pequeño.

—No. Pero eres más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar. Además, eres buena persona. ¿Por qué no casarme contigo? Me gustaría más casarme contigo que con alguien tonto —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Y en un último impulso, Raito le tomó ambas manos fuertemente entre las suyas y le besó la mejilla. Elle ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Raito se bajara de la patrulla.

Raito, ya en la puerta de la embajada, volteó a mirarlo una vez más, agitando su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Elle imitó el gesto.

Nunca se dio cuenta que también estaba sonriendo.

***

Aunque Light había acertado cuando dijo que se volverían a ver, no tenía forma de saber que no se casaría con Elle, ni tampoco con alguien a quien considerara inteligente. En lugar de eso, se casó con Misa quien, en sus ojos, era tan tonta y manipulable como se podía ser. Que Misa prácticamente lo idolatrara, era un agregado. Lo importante era cuánto podía usarla.

Light tampoco tenía forma de saber que Elle ya participaba en investigaciones policiacas, pero que no tenía ningún plan de seguir haciéndolo cuando saliera de Wammy’s. En lugar de eso, quería estudiar física. Elle no sentía mucha empatía y, aunquer las investigaciones a veces resultaban un buen desafío, le era difícil mantenerse interesado en ellas.

Concer a Light, a Raito, había cambiado eso.

Raito le había permitido a Elle sentir algo que jamás había sentido ayudando a la policía: la satisfacción de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. Le costaba trabajo sentir empatía por personas que no conocía. Pero ayudar a un niño pequeño que le agradecía con cada gesto, había hecho que Elle se diera cuenta que muchas de las personas que ayudaba por medio de las investigaciones seguramente lo necesitaban tanto como Raito lo había necesitado. Que eran más que simples datos e informes en el papel membretado de la policía londinense o de New Scotland Yard.

Que había gente, allá afuera, que lo necesitaba.

Y todas las ideas de partículas y cuerdas, de gravedad e inercia, se transformaron de un fin a una herramienta. Datos e información que le serían útiles para atrapar criminales, no para analizar la estructura del universo.

Light, sin saberlo, había creado a su némesis.

***

Elle nunca le contó exactamente qué había pasado ese día.

Sin embargo Watari lo supo de todas formas. En la policía no se hablaba de otra cosa y, algunos días después, cuando volvió a visitar la cafetería, recibió un informe bastante completo de todo lo que había sucedido, incluso por parte de la señora Matthews.

Watari no lo había necesitado para darse cuenta que Elle había cambiado.

El camino de vuelta a Wammy’s fue silencioso. Pero era un silencio agradable y energético, una sensación parecida a esperar frente al horno justo antes de sacar un pastel. Elle seguía siendo algo distante y silencioso, con unos ojos mucho más perceptivos de lo que un niño de su edad debía tener. Aunque también era diferente. Había una determinación en él que no había existido antes. Una conscienca de su propia persona que Watari jamás creyó que Elle tendría.

Mentalmente, agradeció a Light Yagami, a Raito, por haber logrado algo que él jamás hubiera podido lograr.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que las edades no están muy claras en el fic y ésto se debe a que, cuando escribí ésto, no tenía acceso a internet y solo me acordaba que Elle era mayor que Light. En una búsqueda rápida, encontré que era por nueve años. No estoy muy segura de éso, pero son los datos que utilicé.


End file.
